The present invention relates to a OR logic device in case where in an OR logic operator has inputs of multi-nary logic signals.
Recently, most of electronic apparatus are based on a digital signal process for processing a signal in digital.
Herein, the digital signal process is a signal process method which processes an analog signal to digital data suitable to the object through an analog to digital converter, thereby obtaining the desired result.
In general, the digital signal is indicated in a binary digit and the logic device for implementing logic operation between the binary digits has been frequently used in a digital signal processing apparatus.
FIG. 1 shows a truth table of a conventional binary logic OR logic operation. A binary OR logic operation symbol is designated as add symbol (+), but the present invention designates it as (.circle. + ) so as to distinguish with an arithmetic symbol (+) and it is illustrated as shown in FIG. 2.
The truth table according to a binary OR logic of FIG. 1 indicates an input and an output of a binary OR logic operator.
Thus, referring to FIG. 2, in case where if two inputs are logic "0", the output becomes logic "0" and in case where two inputs are logic "1" and two inputs are logic "1" and logic "0", respectively, the output becomes "1".
Herein, logic "1" or logic "0" designates a logic value "1" or "0" and actually it is used by mapping with an actual electric signal such as +1 volt, -1 volt.
Said binary OR logic operator is used in most of digital circuits indicating in a series of binary digits.
However, how does the OR logic operator carry out an OR logic operation in case where two inputs of the OR logic operator are not binary logic values.
Actually, as above mentioned the output of the binary OR logic operator with reference to the binary logic value has a binary logic value, but the binary logic value is converted into a multi-nary logic value, after an arithmetic operation such as an arithmetic OR operation of the binary logic value (arithmetic add) or an arithmetic AND operation of the binary logic (arithmetic product) was carried out.
Several binary logic operators should be used to process said multi-nary logic value.